


Fits like a glove

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Aaron and Camille enjoy dinner after a long shift





	Fits like a glove

“You look beautiful in anything”Aaron replies 

“It’s a new dress”Camille gestures toward her black v-neck dress 

Aaron’s eyes began noticing how it fit her snugly giving her more shape and flattering her in all the right ways 

“Black has always been your color”Aaron winked at her 

“You always liked it when we were together”Camille winked back playfully 

The two were out having a dinner after a particularly long shift 

“You don’t think my suit is too much do you?”Aaron had asked her 

“Fits you like a glove and that blue ties matches”Camille notes complimenting him 

“I was gonna go with that purple one then I remembered how much you teased me about it”Aaron mentioned 

“I don’t really like the purple on you if we’re being honest”Camille says


End file.
